wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Sports Mix
Mario Sports Mix is an upcoming Mario sports game for Wii. It features Mario and the gang competing in hockey, basketball, dodgeball, volleyball and much more. Gameplay As in other Mario sports games, there will be special significant moves. There will also be cooperative play, as well as versus. Cooperative play will be up to three players, while competitive play will be up to four players. A Wii Remote and Nunchuk control style has been revealed so far as the control scheme of the game. Players will be able to perform actions through moving the Wii Remote, such as jumping or hitting a volleyball. Confirmed Sports Basketball It will be played similar way as Mario Hoops 3-on-3 four the Nintendo DS. The Coins that the players gather will be added to the score. Volleyball As in Mario Hoops 3-on-3, there will be question mark panels in the floor, that give the players items when stepped on. The Coin system will also be the same. Ice Hockey Like all other sports, Hockey also has question mark panels on the floor that give players items when stepped on. The hockey puck is a Coin. Dodgeball Dodgeball will be played by throwing balls, with 2 teams of 3, and colored Yoshis representing a team seen in the E3 video. Players will have four sections of HP, and lose a section when they get hit. As shown is screenshots, items can be used to hinder the opponing teams and make them lose their vitality. Confirmed Characters Playable All Around *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Ninja Technique *Peach *Daisy *Waluigi *White Mage *Black Mage *Moogle Speed *Toad *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Catuar Power *Wario *Donkey Kong *Bowser Nonplayable *Shy Guy *Blue Shy Guy *Lakitu *Pianta *Birdos *Koopa Troopa *Boos *Penguin *Petey Piranha Confirmed Locations *DK Dock *Bowser Jr. Boulevard *Koopa Troopa Beach *Bowser's Castle *Mario Stadium *Peach's Castle *Luigi's Mansion *Daisy Garden *Wario Factory *Waluigi Pinball *Toad Park *Unnamed parket place Items As in most games, there will be items here. The confirmed ones are: *Green Shell-Goes Anywhere *Red Shell- Follows you and hits you. *Banana- Hits you and makes you slip *Mini Mushroom- this mushroom will shrink you and easily be vulnerable to the ball. *Bob-omb-Explodes Instantly *Starman- Makes tyou invinsible and the ball is thrown more powerful and faster. Gallery and Official Artwork Sportsmix8-1-.jpg Sportsmix7-1-.jpg Sportsmix6-1-.jpg Sportsmix5-1-.jpg Sportsmix4-1-.jpg Sportsmix3-1-.jpg Sportsmix2-1-.jpg Sportsmix1-1-.jpg 12 MSM-1-.jpg 11 MSM-1-.jpg 10 MSM-1-.jpg 9 MSM-1-.jpg 8 MSM-1-.jpg 7 MSM-1-.jpg 6 MSM-1-.jpg 5 MSM-1-.jpg 4 MSM-1-.jpg 3 MSM-1-.jpg 2 MSM-1-.jpg 1 MSM-1-.jpg 800px-MSportsMixlogo-1-.png|The Mario Sports Mix logo. 600px-MSMart10-1-.png|The volleyball. 600px-MSMart9-1-.png|The hockey stick and Coin (which serves as the hockey puck). 600px-MSMart8-1-.png|The dodgeball. 600px-MSMart7-1-.png|the basketball. 600px-MSMart3-1-.png|Bowser with the hockey puck, while Bowser Jr. aids him. 689px-MSMart5-1-.png|Donkey Kong trips while Diddy Kong grabs the basketball. 800px-MSMart4-1-.png|Wario throws a dodgeball at Waluigi, who is hit by it. 685px-MSMart6-1-.png|Toad with the "hockey puck" running away from Yoshi, who is chasing him. 486px-MSMart2-1-.png|Peach with a Volleyball, while Daisy tries to catch it. 685px-MSMart1-1-.png|Mario with a Basketball, while Luigi tries to turn himself, attempting to go after Mario. LMSportsMix-1-.png SportMix2-1-.png SportMix1-1-.png Category:Wii Games Category:Mario games Category:2010 video games Category:Sports games Category:Nintendo games